the_squidtopus_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yusakupham7
Yusakupham7 is a Male Inkling, leader of Encryption Alliance (a Turf War Clan), member of Toxic Crew and one of the bandmates called Buddy-Go (along with Taiga, Titas and Fuma). But he prefers to be called Yusaku. He is the inksona of a Yu-Gi-Ohtuber called Yusaku Itou Appearance He is a Blue Inkling with blue eyes. He wears a pair of Retro Specs, a Blue Sailor Suit and a pair of Deepsea Leather Boots. He wears Green-Check Shirt, a pair of Hunter Hi-Tops and a Backwards Cap as his Toxic Crew uniform. As a ninja (when he's with Fuma and Shun), he wears the full Squinja Gearset. In Spring, He wore Tinted Shades, Blue Tentatek Tee and Black & Blue Squidkid IV. In Summer, He wore Aloha Shirt, Bucket Hat and and Black Flip-Flops. In Winter, He wore Hothouse Hoodie, Sennyu Bon Bon Beanie and Blue Moto Boots. As a demon when his evil clone Tregear merge with him. His body turns Navy blue, his fingers got gold claws, his eyes turn Demon dark red eyes and had a large pair of Dark Blue Demon wings on his back. Personality He's kindness, cheerful, friendly, helpful, brave, nice, compassionate and forgiving. however he get really angry at his sister Lucy or Callie (LizzietheRatcicle) whoever do a stupid prank and he beat Lucy up just like Clauds beat Callie when she scare her to death in video called Callie Scares LizzeRatcicle. Weapons His weapon used to be Heavy Splatling Remix. But then he changed his weapon to a Hero Splatling Replica. However, as a Squinja he uses the Kensa Splattershot Pro. Abilities He tends to be agile, while having fast reflexes, a lot of stamina and senses. Relationships Suzaku Suzaku is Yusaku's twin brother and kind-hearted by nature. They love playing video games and he fights alongside his brother and best friends during Turf Wars. He hates Lucy so much that one time, when she pulled one her silly pranks on them, they beat her up so badly that she was hospitalized. Lucy Lucy is Yusaku's little sister. He generally dislikes due to her prankster tendencies. She also seems to enjoy treating her brothers like slaves. Whenever she pranks Yusaku, Suzaku or anyone, they get really angry at her and usually punish her harshly. But she isn't all that bad, they do love her (when she isn't pranking them). She's a leader of Pranksters Fansies in Turf War Clan. Twilight Yusaku and Twilight are best friends. They enjoy talking to each other, hanging out, going to the movies, watching anime and watch MLP: FIM (maybe something else now since the show ended). She is also part of Encryption Alliance. Tara She's Suzaku's best friend, so much that she's like a sister to them. She's also part of Encryption Alliance along with her twin sister Twilight. She gets really angry at anyone who pranks her. Taiga, Titas and Fuma They're Yusaku's best friends and also known as Team Trio. They enjoy interacting with each other, doing Turf wars together and playing their band for the fans. Cassie and Marnie Cassie and Marnie are Yusaku's cousins. They're also a pop idol duo called Aurora Harmony. Hiroto, Yuki and Asuna They're Yusaku and Suzaku closest friends and also known as Team Miracle. They enjoy interacting with each other, doing Turf War together and his brother Suzaku one of their bandmates called Dream Miracle. Koichi, Sasuke, Shun, Naoki, Haruka and Hiroya They're Yusaku's friend and also known as The Miraculous Star. They enjoy hanging out with each other, doing Turf War together. They're also band of Miraculous Hope. Zero, Kenichi, Yusuke, Reiji and Reita They're Yusaku's best friend and also known as Ultimate Squid Force. Their headquarters is the Salvagent Emerium. Lana Triplet Sisters They're Yusaku's closest dearest friends, also known as Team Hydro and band of Pink Maiden. They enjoy interacting with Tara and Twilight and playing their band for the fans. Siebold Triplets Brothers They're Yusaku's close friends, also known as Crimson Supremacy and band of Scarlet Typhoon, They enjoy interacting with each other and playing their band for the fans. Kirari and Emi Kawasumi They're Yusaku's new friends. They enjoy interacting with each other, Kirari is Tara's best friend and Emi is Twilight best friend. Hikari Tsurugi and Shouya Akabane They're Yusaku's trusted allies and partner with Neon Octo Squad.. Daiki, Max, Hilda and Sky They're Yusaku's allies who also known as Neon Octo Squad. Their headquarters is Grid Quantum. Sarah, Kaede and Izumi They're Lucy's best friends and part of Lucy's team Prankster Fansies. They love doing their fun pranks on their brothers (Koichi, Sasuke, Reiji, Reita, Yusaku, Suzaku) or anyone else, and they can beat them so badly to the point where they could be hospitalized. Friends * Twilight * Tara * Taiga * Titas * Fuma * Hiroto * Yuki * Asuna * Koichi * Sasuke * Shun * Naoki * Haruka * Hiroya * Zero * Yusuke * Kenichi * Reiji * Reita * Lana Triplets sister * Siebold Triplets brother * Kirari Kawasumi * Emi Kawasumi * Pinkie (PinkieSplatGurl) * Toxic (ToxicTG) * Matto (MattotheInkling) * Sunny (SunnyTheCat3) * Onyxking Allies * Hikari Tsurugi * Shouya Akabane * Daiki * Max * Hilda * Sky Enemies * Tregear the Blue Demon Inkling * Belial the Black Demon Octoling * Nightmare Sunny * SMG3 * Zelus (One of Onyxking67's OCs?) Frenemies * Lucy * Sarah * Kaede * Izumi Likes * Playing Video games * Hanging out with friends * Going to Cinema * Reading Manga * Listening to music * Drawing * Making AMV on YouTube * Making new friends * Assisting anyone * Cosplaying * Meggy Spletzer * Tari * Saiko Bichitaru * Training * Anime * SMG4 * Playing Yu-Gi-Oh! cards Dislikes * Lucy * Callie (LizzietheRatcicle Universe) * Pranks * Losing * His friends being put in danger * SMG3 Trivia * Yusaku's birthday is on February 28th, 1999. * He is the only child of his family and he only has cousins. * His favourite colour is Blue. * He is allergic to dust and animal fur. Category:Inklings